


My Constant

by mycry2468



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Killing, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Husbands, Murder Husbands in Cuba, Oral Sex, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rimming, Rough Sex, True Love, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycry2468/pseuds/mycry2468
Summary: It has been 6 years since the ocean swallowed Hannibal and Will. They survived and now they live in Trinidad, Cuba. They lead a happy and peaceful life, until one day Will discovers that their life is in danger again. A threat hangs over them. Hannibal and Will don't know if they will be able to face the danger, nor if they will survive.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My work was inspired by Emungere's “Two Solitudes”. Personally, I find Two Solitudes to be an absolute masterpiece of all Hannigram fanfiction. If you have never read it, I highly recommend you to do so. 
> 
> I want to thank:  
> 1\. Pisces714 who always proofreads my works and without her help I could not post my works. I owe her a lot.  
> 2\. N., a dear Fannibal friend, who helped me in my research and inspired me a lot.  
> 3\. I thank all of you, Fannibals, who continue to fight for a season four and for the enthusiasm and passion you have for this immortal show.  
> 4\. Finally, I thank Emungere for making us dream with their works and enriching our memory palace.  
> I'll post one chapter a week.

"Good morning _my love_."

  
Hannibal's nose touched Will's warm cheek. Then, his soft lips leaned on his scar.

"Good morning _husband_." Will replied, giving him a smile.

  
"You look beautiful this morning." Hannibal said drawing a line with his kisses and reaching Will’s mouth. Hannibal and Will's lips met delicately.

  
"You tell me every morning." Will pointed out, pulling away from Hannibal's soft lips.

  
"And I'll keep telling you every day." Hannibal replied with a sweet smile. "As long as I live." He added giving him another quick kiss.

  
"I can live with that." Will replied teasing him.

  
"Did you sleep well?" Hannibal asked with his hand on the sheet, just above Will’s thigh. He stroked it through the fabric. Hannibal was sitting on the edge of the bed while Will was lying on his right side and he was covered by the sheet to his waist.

  
"Very much."

  
"Good. I brought you breakfast in bed."

  
Will looked up at his husband.

  
"You spoil me, Dr. Lecter. You woke up early this morning." Will commented.

  
"Yes." With his left hand Hannibal moved a curl away from Will’s forehead. His hair was always messy in the morning, and Hannibal loved to sneak his fingers into those rebellious curls.

  
"I didn’t tire you enough last night."

  
Hannibal made an amused grimace.

  
Will decided to pull himself up from the mattress. Voluntarily, he let the sheet fall down to his thighs, so as to show his private parts. Under the silk sheets, in fact, he was naked.

  
Hannibal admired him with a hungry expression, full of lust, as if it was the first time he saw Will’s body. On the other hand, Will Graham was a secret seducer. He liked to tease Hannibal and make him want him.

  
"Do you know what my favorite part of breakfast is?" Will asked.

  
"What is it?"

  
"It’s you." Will took Hannibal’s face in his hands and kissed his lips.

  
/:-

Usually, before or right after breakfast, Hannibal and Will made love. They did it almost every day. Sometimes more than once. Often, they did it to the point of exhaustion, until their bodies asked for a truce.

  
It had been six years now since Will let his body and Hannibal's body be swallowed by the ocean. Six years that now seemed only like six weeks.  
Their bodies still bore the testimony of that night. A scar on his jaw hid behind Will's beard. Hannibal's, on the abdomen, hid more easily. In any case, they were one of the many they had. The ones that Hannibal had given Will were occasionally covered with little kisses whenever possible. Will had long ago realized that every time Hannibal kissed him on the forehead, his lips always landed on the scar he had given him in Florence. It didn't bother him. He had forgiven him a long time ago.

  
/:-

After filling up on each other, Hannibal and Will had breakfast in bed and went to take a shower together. They had a huge bathroom that was also equipped with a large retro-style bathtub. Neither of them would have given up the opportunity to take a bath together and make love in that tub covered in foam and surrounded by water vapor.  
The bathroom had two sinks, a bidet and a toilet. While Hannibal washed his face, teeth and shaved, Will used the toilet. There were no barriers between them, neither moral nor physical. Almost on a daily basis the two took turns to go to the toilet, both to urinate and to defecate. While one was taking his time on the toilet, the other was shaving or showering.

  
One of the first times, Hannibal sat on the toilet bowl and Will instinctively sat on him astride and asked him to piss at the same time. Hannibal had done it without delay, without feeling any shame. He had nothing to hide from Will, not even one of the most private moments ever. If he could, he would have stripped himself of his own skin for that man.

  
/:-

When their duties in the bathroom were finished, Hannibal and Will went to admire the scenery outside their large balcony laden with pots, beautiful falling plants and exotic flowers.

  
Hannibal and Will currently lived in Trinidad, Cuba, the so-called museum city of the Caribbean and a Unesco heritage site. Trinidad boasted a rich colonial history and an enviable charm from any other city in Cuba. It was populated by 1.267 million people, but on the very beach where Hannibal had bought a house, there was just him and Will.  
Looking out from the balcony, Hannibal and Will faced the immense ocean and a rare sailboat that cut the horizon. Will also built a sailboat and named it _Abigail_.

  
"What are you planning today?" Hannibal asked, hugging Will from behind.

  
"I'm going downtown to do some shopping." Will replied in a slightly bored tone.

  
"Do you want me to go?"

"No, today I want to take a walk. Besides, it's not fair that you always go there. "

  
"Ok Will." Hannibal buried his face between Will's neck and collarbone and gave him a little kiss.

  
Will smiled and looked out at the view ahead. What they had was priceless. Not everyone was lucky enough to wake up and look out on a balcony and admire such a panorama. But what Will liked most was not the balcony itself, but making love there, surrounded by nature.

  
Sometimes, while Hannibal was enjoying the view completely naked, Will surprised him from behind and made him feel he was hard. It drove Hannibal crazy that his body was the object of Will's desire. And Will loved when Hannibal passively spread his legs just enough for him to shove his cock into his tight and welcoming anus. Will loved moving inside him, making his way between his warm walls and finally releasing his cum into his body. He loved when he saw his liquid come out abundantly from Hannibal's hole. Most of the time, Hannibal collected his cum with his fingers before it ran down his thighs and put them in his mouth. He sucked greedily and looked at Will. He looked at him as if what he was tasting was some delicious nectar he couldn't do without.

  
And that was what it was: neither could do without the other.

  
/:-

Will left the house in the middle of the morning when the sun was already beating down. Will had gotten used to sweating and after so many years of living in Baltimore, he didn't mind having to endure the high temperatures.

  
The streets of Trinidad teemed with simple, humble people. Will liked the smell of that place: a mixture of scents and sensations that pervaded his mind. He loved hearing the rustle of the palm trees when there was wind. It seemed to him that this place had not followed the natural flow of time but had stopped. It was a bit like his and Hannibal's life: time had stopped for them.

  
Will went to the market to buy exotic fruits and vegetables. Since living in Trinidad, Will had tasted fruits that he didn't even know existed before.

  
/:-

It was Hannibal who introduced him to certain exotic flavors. During their first day in Trinidad, Hannibal had given him a taste of _Caimito_ , a fruit that could be found in the large market and which had a rather high cost.

  
“The scientific name is _chrysophyllum cainito_. It is believed to have aphrodisiac effects. " Hannibal had told him, looking innocently at him as if he were reviewing a psychology article.

  
Will had exposed himself emotionally and asked him if it was an invitation from him to go into a sexual conversation. He also asked, without holding back, if he wanted to include certain delicious dishes in his diet just as he had done in Florence with Bedelia, pointing out that he did not need a fruit to feel horny.

  
Although years had passed, Will had never digested that Bedelia had taken his place alongside Hannibal in Florence. The only thing that distracted him on the matter was knowing that Hannibal actually had an entire wardrobe in his size and the labels of each garment personalized with his initials.

  
Either way, when Will tried the fruit offered by Hannibal, he felt his taste buds go wild. In all honesty, there was never any way to ascertain whether the sex they later had was completely unrelated to tasting or whether the fruit had actually helped wake up their hormones.

  
/:-

At the market that day he bought for Hannibal the _Carambola_ , or _fruta estrella_ , a very special and expensive fruit that could be found in Cuba and that once cut had the shape of a star. Being such an aesthetic fruit, Hannibal used it to garnish his dishes.

  
As he walked and looked around for something to buy, Will had a strange sensation. He hadn't felt this way for a long time. Something was wrong.

  
He decided to turn discreetly and realized that someone was following him. He hadn't seen the man's face well, but he was sure he had been following him for a while. How long though? And who the hell was he?

  
He quickened his pace and tried to mingle with the people. There were two options: he could lose track of him on the off chance that he was wrong, or he could set a trap for him and find out if that man was actually following him. The second prevailed.

  
Will walked quickly to a deserted street. The man who was gaining ground followed him and found himself alone in a dead end. There was no one, not even the person he was chasing. Will surprised him from behind and without waiting for a move from the other he hit him on the head with a gun that he always carried with him. Prudence was at the top of his mental list.

  
The man collapsed to the ground and fainted. Will used those precious seconds to quickly check what he was wearing. The man had a pouch. Will quickly unzipped and checked the contents. He found three different passports with photos of the same person, receipts, a key card, and sadly, photos of himself and Hannibal.

  
In a panic, Will began to search the man and took out a pistol tucked behind his pants and a switchblade in his trouser pocket. Who was this son of a bitch?

  
"You are screwed, pretty boy." The man muttered and coughed.

  
Will in anger pointed a gun at his temple.

  
"Who are you? What do you want?"

  
“It doesn't matter who I am or what I want. I'm here because THEY want you dead. " The man's voice was strangled. The blow to his head had stunned him a lot.

  
"Who are _they_?"

  
"You'll find out soon." The man laughed and coughed at the same time.

  
Will began to tremble hard. He was no longer used to handling tense situations like this, not after what he had experienced. For a moment, it seemed to him that he had plunged back into his old life in Baltimore.

  
His mind was now clouded by the thundering of his heartbeat and the annoying amused laugh of that man.

  
_You'll find out soon, he had said._

  
Without thinking, Will pulled the trigger and the man stopped laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

_6 years earlier_

  
Hannibal was reading Stendhal's _Armance_ aloud. Will listened to him following the melodic intonation of his voice. For him it was the most relaxing time of the whole day.

  
Will was lying with his back resting on Hannibal's torso. His hips were enclosed between Hannibal’s legs. His head was resting on Hannibal's chest, at neck level. By now he was used to being in that position every time Hannibal read. He could feel Hannibal's chest swell and deflate with each breath. If he concentrated, he also felt the regular beating of his heart.

  
The _Armance_ was not one of Will's favorite readings, but the previous owner of the cabin where they were hiding at the time did not have an enviable or even modern bookcase. Despite his questionable literary tastes, a good recipe had come out of that man after Hannibal and Will had killed and cooked him.

  
They now lived in his cabin in a remote area of Labrador, Canada. They would stay there for a few more months, at least until the winter passed.

  
“I think that is enough for today. Do you mind if we resume tomorrow? "

  
Will turned his head to look at him. It was strange that Hannibal stopped reading so prematurely.

  
"Certainly. To tell the truth, I'm a bit tired too. What time is it? " Will lied and tried to accommodate Hannibal. He pulled himself up and left space so that Hannibal could move. Will liked being in that position a lot, but at times he feared that his body weighed too much on Hannibal's wound. He had always told him he was fine and that if he hurt him he would tell him, but this hadn't happened yet and Will speculated it would never happen.

  
"I'm going to the kitchen and I'll let you know." Hannibal rose gracefully from that unstable bed they had modified since there wasn’t enough space for both of them.

  
"Would you bring me a glass of water, please?" Will asked. He would never admit it, but deep down he enjoyed being served by Hannibal.

  
"Sure."

  
Hannibal arrived with the glass of water and passed it to Will.

  
"It's 11:30 pm."

  
"Thanks."

  
Will watched hesitantly as Hannibal lay back in bed.

  
"Something wrong, Will?" Hannibal always sensed the nuances of Will's mood. Nothing could be hidden from him.

  
"Nothing." Will hid behind those words because he was not yet able to address the topic that had been holding them in the balance for a couple of days. The topic in question concerned what Will had done to Hannibal: finally, after weeks together in that cabin, putting aside the need to survive, Will had taken courage and masturbated Hannibal right in the bed they were now going to sleep in.

  
He hadn't wanted anything from Hannibal in return, just permission to find out what it was like to masturbate another man. What it felt like to masturbate _Hannibal_.

  
The thought of sexualizing their relationship haunted Will constantly. He found himself thinking about sex and associating that word with Hannibal. Yet, he was still stuck in a limbo from which he could not get out. He liked how their relationship was changing, but at the same time he wanted to hurt Hannibal. He knew how much Hannibal craved him and didn't want to indulge himself on purpose. This was what basically prevented their relationship from evolving naturally.

  
"So, goodnight Will." Will was almost annoyed that Hannibal dismissed him with a simple 'goodnight'.

  
"Good night."

  
Hannibal turned off the small light bulb placed on the bedside table and the room fell into darkness and silence.

  
/:-

  
As usual, Hannibal approached Will's body and hugged him softly. Will snuggled up against him and tried to close his eyes and sleep.

  
Hannibal's breathing deepened a few minutes later and Will realized that he had fallen asleep. Almost with a sense of frustration, Will placed the palm of his hand against Hannibal's chest. He hoped this sudden movement would wake him up, but it didn't.

  
Hannibal's pulse was regular. Bum-bum. Bum-bum. Bum-bum.

  
Will wondered if Hannibal was dreaming and what he harbored in his dreams. He wondered if his dreams had been lustful since they'd started sleeping together. Bum-bum. Bum-bum.

  
The silence in the room was almost deafening. Hannibal's beats muffled the ticking of the wall clock hanging in the kitchen. There was no sound from outside. Nature was quiet, it rested undisturbed.

  
Inside Will there was chaos, noise, din.

  
He opened his eyes and held them open until he could make out the outline of Hannibal's face. He brought his face close to Hannibal's and slowly rubbed his nose against his. Bum-bum. His heart continued to beat regularly.

  
Will reached out another millimeter and kissed Hannibal's upper lip, sucking it softly. Bum-bum-bum-bum. Hannibal was awake.

  
At that point, Will pressed his soft lips against Hannibal's with more enthusiasm. When Hannibal returned his kiss softly, his heartbeat accelerated.

  
In his confidence and insecurity, Will gave Hannibal three dry kisses and then stopped.

  
"Will ..."

  
"Do not talk. Say nothing." Will ordered authoritatively. Hannibal said nothing.

  
Then Will took Hannibal's face in his hands and kissed him again with much more passion. He made him open his mouth just long enough to touch the tip of his tongue. He played with it and then started massaging it. Hannibal humored Will and pulled him closer to show him how hungry he was for him.

  
As their kiss became more passionate, their undies tightened and tried to contain their hard erections. It wasn't the first time both of them had been in a situation like this, but they usually opted to ignore what their nature claimed instead.

  
Will this time decided to interlace their legs and have their private parts touch.

  
"Caress me." Will ordered, searching desperately for Hannibal's mouth.

  
Hannibal obeyed and slipped his hand on Will's back, almost to the height of his buttocks. Will started rubbing his throbbing erection against Hannibal's. At that moment, Hannibal had to break away from Will's lips to catch his breath. He probably wanted to say something, but stopped so as not to ruin the atmosphere.

  
Both began to vehemently rub against each other's body to give their erections a little relief. Neither of them, however, decided to get rid of their underwear, even if deep in their minds flashed the desire to feel the other's hand on their hard cock.

  
"Do not do anything. Just this." Will gasped. Hannibal wasn't sure what Will meant by "this", but once again he said nothing and continued to move his body sinuously against Will's as he sucked his lip.

  
Their bodies tried desperately to let off steam against each other. In the room, only their labored, irregular breathing could be heard. Suddenly the air they breathed seemed thick, as if it were made of matter. Hannibal and Will's hearts were beating wildly in their chests, making them breathless.

  
Suddenly their bodies stiffened and Hannibal stopped stroking Will's back. It was at that moment that they both felt tremendous pressure and were subsequently enveloped in enormous heat.

  
Their lips parted and they both gasped trying desperately to channel air.

  
They had both ejaculated in their underwear.

  
" _Hannibal..._ "

  
Will pulled away from Hannibal's body and went to turn on his bedside lamp. As soon as it was light, Will went to look under the covers and saw a large stain between his and Hannibal's underwear.

  
"You came." Will commented.

  
"As did you."

  
Hannibal answered in a low voice. At that moment they looked into each other's eyes. Hannibal seemed so harmless, so human and fragile. He seemed like a man like everyone else, a slave to his passions and weaknesses.

  
Without saying anything, Will dropped back on the mattress and hugged Hannibal again.

  
"Better now?" Hannibal asked in a soft voice.

  
"Yes."

  
"Can I make a request without receiving any questions?"

  
"Ok." Will granted it to him.

  
"Take off your underwear and give them to me."

  
Will looked at him hesitantly. “ _No questions_ ”, he said.

  
Slowly, Will slid his boxers down to his thighs and shoved them down to his feet. As he undressed, Hannibal did not lower his gaze to admire him in his nakedness. He did not want to grant this privilege even though he had already seen him with nothing on.

  
Will picked up his underwear and handed them to Hannibal. Hannibal looked him straight in the eye as he took them. Without looking away, he brought them to his face and smelled the spot where there was the stain of Will's still fresh sperm. Will stared at him without moving a muscle. Maybe he didn't understand what was going on, or he was too hypnotized to do anything.

  
Hannibal stuck out his tongue and tasted his cum. He closed his eyes and tasted Will's taste in his mouth. His face was harmonious, ecstatic.

  
"Of all that I've had the chance to taste in my life ... you, Will, are the best thing ever." Hannibal said.

  
This was probably the most erotic thing Will had ever seen or heard in his entire life.

Without thinking twice, Will took Hannibal's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth. He felt the taste of his saliva mixed with the taste of his sperm. It was strange.

"Why did you do that?" Will asked spontaneously.

  
"Because what exists between us goes beyond any physical or abstract barrier. And because I want to have something of yours circulating in my body, which becomes part of me, which is founded in me. So whatever happens you will always be a part of me, you will be inside me even when I am gone. "

  
Will looked at him disoriented for a few seconds. Then he kissed him as he had never kissed him before.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hannibal! Where the fuck are you?” Will yelled as soon as he stepped inside the house.

Hannibal was in the kitchen. When he heard his husband’s voice, he went to meet him.

  
“Language, my love.” He pointed out. He looked relaxed.

  
“FUCK! We are so fucked. You don’t understand, they are coming for us!” Will yelled again.

  
“Who is coming for us?” Hannibal asked disoriented.

  
“I don’t know!”

  
“You’re confusing me, Will.” Hannibal’s voice was calm.

  
“There was a guy. He was following me. I don’t know who he was. He said they were coming for us.”

  
“Was? I imagine you didn’t ask him.” Hannibal looked at his husband questioningly.

  
“I killed him. I didn’t ask him who he was.”

  
“Well, that’s unfortunate Will.”

  
“I panicked, ok? I wasn’t thinking straight. I’m not like you, sorry for that.” Will looked almost offended by the way he was taking the matter.

  
“Ok, Will. Please have a seat. Breathe.”

  
“Fuck! I fucked up everything.” Will was desperate and worried.

  
“Will, I want you to tell me exactly what this man said.”

  
“He said that it didn’t matter who he was or what he wanted. He said they were coming to kill us.” Will explained.

  
“Ok, what did you do then?”

  
“I told you, I killed him. I shot him in the head in a blind alley.”

  
“Where is the body now?”

  
“I left him there.”

  
“Will..” Hannibal looked down. Will knew he made a huge mistake. He was so angry with himself.

  
“I know! We are screwed, aren’t we? This man had some pictures of us in his pocket. He didn’t have anything else. Who is coming for us? The FBI? Is it even possible? How did they find us and why do they want us dead?”

  
Will was very confused. He had so many questions and because of his stupidity he would have no answers.

  
“I’m afraid it’s not the FBI. It sounds more like bounty hunters.” Hannibal commented.

  
“Bounty hunters? Are you serious?”

  
“I’m afraid so.” Hannibal’s gears were already getting to work.

  
“Fuck. It sounds bad. Why are they after us?”

  
“Money, I imagine. Did you check our bounty recently? There is a big prize on our heads Will. There are many people in this world who would do anything for money. But it’s not the worst thing.”

  
“What is it then?” Will shook his head in confusion.

  
“If they were able to find us, I’m afraid it won’t be too long before the FBI finds us too. It’s a matter of time.”

  
“Fuck.” Will looked away. This was bad. Very bad.

  
“You’ll have to stop using this word Will, or I will take it as an invitation.”

  
“How can you think about sex right now?”

  
“How can you not? We have all the time we need to get ready and make our home welcoming to our unwelcome guests and to make you relax before the meeting. "Hannibal looked calm.

  
"Are you serious?"

  
“I’ve never been so serious. You'll see Will, when they come to us they will receive the best welcome ever. "

  
:/-

  
As if nothing had happened, Hannibal went to set the table and served lunch. Will sat in his usual seat opposite his husband.

  
Hannibal went to pour the wine first into his partner's glass with an elegant gesture, and then into his own. It felt like a completely normal lunch on a normal day.

  
Will was silent and watched his husband as he sat down.

  
To divide their dining room from the outside, there were two large glass doors framed by two light cream-colored curtains. At that moment the doors were both open and the light sea breeze was blowing the curtains a little to the right and a little to the left. That day the sea had a deep blue color and you could see even from that distance the curls of foam approaching the coast.

  
"Bon appétit Will." Hannibal smiled and began to taste the food. Will didn't answer him and stared at him for a moment, then he decided to eat. Assuming they were about to face these bounty hunters, he must be strong enough.

  
The couple ate in silence. It was something that rarely happened because they usually always had something to discuss.

  
Will was struggling to finish his plate. He was nervous and Hannibal's relaxed attitude made him even more nervous.

  
"I hope you enjoyed the crab." Hannibal made this comment on purpose because he hadn't missed the fact that Will had spread it all over the plate and ate it reluctantly.

  
Will looked him in the eye and set his fork on the plate.

  
“So what would the plan be? Eat the crab and wait for them to come and kill us? "

  
"That sounds bad, but yes, that would be the plan."

  
"It's a perfect plan to get us killed." Will commented. For a moment he looked out at the sea. He could hear the palm trees around their house rustling under the effect of the wind and the roar of the waves in the distance. At that moment he wondered if this would be his last memory of this place.

  
“My love, don't worry. I have everything under control. Even if they have located us, they won't show up before sunset. "

  
“How can you be so sure? Maybe they have already discovered the man I killed and they know we are waiting for them. "

  
“Even if they did, they wouldn't risk ruining their plan for a simple hitch. They want to play their way. They are professionals. Besides, they know who they are dealing with, so they would never come here without being prepared. " Hannibal explained calmly. He got up and picked up his plate and Will's.

  
“You might be right. But you also might be not right." Will responded by looking at him defiantly.

  
“I am right, my love. Trust me." Hannibal leaned forward and kissed Will on the mouth. Then he went back to the kitchen.

  
/:-

Will stood up a few seconds later to help Hannibal clear the table. He took the two crystal glasses from which they had drunk and went to the kitchen. Hannibal intercepted him halfway and blocked him.

  
"What are you doing?" Will asked confused.

  
"There's time."

  
Without another word, Hannibal pulled Will back to the table. When Will's butt hit the edge, Hannibal stopped and settled on him, kissing him passionately. Will gasped. That kiss was totally unexpected, but he liked it.

  
Their tongues met and began to fight in their mouths. Hannibal brought his hand behind Will's head and began massaging his curls firmly. Will immediately went into ecstasy.

  
"Hannibal ..." Will pulled away from his husband's lips to catch his breath.

  
Hannibal, blinded by passion, grabbed the exquisite tablecloth he had bought in Havana when he and Will went on a little vacation together. He pulled it towards him hard. The glasses, the bottle of wine, the cutlery, the napkins, and the Swarovski centerpiece fell to the ground.

  
It was the first time that Hannibal had made such an extreme gesture, considering how much he cared about his glass service and his precious collections. Will suspected he was doing this because even though he looked calm from the outside, he wasn't inside. Probably the more nervous of the two of them was him. He could understand it, because after years of building a new life and keeping them both safe, someone was coming to ruin everything. In a matter of hours, their home would be violated by some filthy mercenary or ex-cops looking for fame and money.

  
Or, Hannibal was already beginning to destroy what they had because deep down he believed they wouldn't make it. They still did not know how many men would come that night or what weapons they possessed. They could very well die that same night.

  
Oddly, this thought, instead of panicking him, excited Will terribly. If this would be their end, if this would be the last chance to make love together, then it should be unforgettable.

  
/:-

  
Will took Hannibal's face in his hands and kissed him pulling him hard towards him. Hannibal went along with his movements and let Will lie down on the now bare table. Hannibal leaned on top of him and slipped between his legs. He kissed him passionately on the mouth, then moving on to his chin and neck.

  
"I love you Hannibal." Will gasped as he crossed his legs around Hannibal's pelvis.

  
"I love you too, Will." Hannibal whispered close to his ear, then went to kiss his earlobe.

  
Will began to unbutton the top button of Hannibal's shirt, but he quickly lost his temper and tore it straight off. Hungry for his husband's body, Will began stroking his firm chest.

  
Hannibal pulled himself up a little and shook off his shirt, pants, and underwear. Will quickly noticed that Hannibal's cock was already hard and protruding slightly to the right.

  
After stripping, Hannibal quickly undressed Will and when he saw him naked in front of him in all his beauty, he smiled smugly.

  
“You are the most beautiful thing in this world. Your body, Will, is a work of art. "

  
Will laughed. "Come here." He said pulling Hannibal towards him to continue kissing him. His cock was starting to harden too.

  
Hannibal kissed him on the mouth and broke away shortly afterwards to go directly to suck his nipples that hardened in contact with his tongue.

  
Will's breathing became more uneven as Hannibal drew a line with his mouth going towards his groin.

  
At that point Hannibal stopped and looked his partner in the eye, then opened his mouth and welcomed Will's cock into his mouth.

  
Will began to moan louder and spread his legs in pleasure.

  
Hannibal ran his mouth up and down a few times, feeling Will's cock getting harder and harder. Then he pulled away from it and went to lick his hard testicles.

  
Will was so excited that his whole body was shaking.

  
"Oh god Hannibal ..." he said breathlessly.

  
Hannibal took one testicle into his mouth, then the other. He tasted and sucked them. Then, he continued his journey and arrived in front of Will's anal opening. He brought his mouth there and licked the entrance, deftly moving his tongue to give Will the maximum stimulus.

  
His husband moaned desperately and instinctively went to massage his own cock. Hannibal pulled away for a moment and looked up to admire Will - he was lovely. His face was already beaded with sweat, his cheeks had turned red and his eyes were bright. For Hannibal, there was no more of a beautiful vision.

  
After allowing himself this moment, Hannibal returned to insert his tongue in front of the entrance to the anus and began to push inwards. Will arched his back and rubbed his balls firmly.

  
"Oh yes." He groaned as he felt Hannibal's warm tongue penetrate him.

  
Hannibal spun it several times, then pulled it back. He put two fingers to his mouth and sucked them leaving a good amount of saliva on them. He inserted them into Will's anus and began to move them slowly.

  
"Oh FUCK!"

  
"In due course, my love." Hannibal joked as he skillfully moved his fingers inside Will.

  
"Please yes!" Will moaned and put his hands between his legs trying to open his asshole better.

  
Hannibal, seeing him so desperate, decided to insert a third finger as well and use his tongue around it to give him more stimulation.

  
When Will looked "cooked" enough, Hannibal pulled his fingers back and kissed his partner's hole before pulling away. Will put a hand on Hannibal's head and stroked his hair.

  
"I want you to fuck me hard." Will said.

  
"I'll pretend I haven't heard that word." Hannibal smiled and positioned his cock in front of Will's entrance.

  
The two looked at each other for a moment, then Hannibal lubricated his cock with his own saliva and slowly penetrated Will, going all the way. Will felt a sensation of fullness.

Excited as he was, he quickly got used to his husband's size and his internal muscles relaxed surrounding Hannibal's cock.

  
At the right moment, Hannibal took Will's thighs in his hands and began to push back and forth, first slowly, then at an accelerated pace.

  
Both of them felt the same way. But neither of them would have told the truth to the other at that moment. So, to communicate in another way, Hannibal fucked Will with such energy and passion that not only did Will's body bounce off the table with every single thrust, but the table itself shifted as Hannibal sank his cock into Will’s body.

  
/: -

  
After consuming, Hannibal remained inside his husband's body for a while. Will clung to him. They had both sweated so much that their hair was wet. Neither of them said anything. They hugged each other tightly and lost track of time.

  
Outside, the wind began to blow harder.

  
/:-

  
The sun had just set. The darkness was engulfing everything. Hannibal had never missed a sunset in Trinidad. For him, it was a glorious sight that nature offered. Even that day, Hannibal had watched the sunset from the balcony. He had watched the sun go down and be swallowed by the horizon. By now, darkness was taking over the sky. In the end, the dark always won.

  
Outside, the waves had gotten bigger. A strong sirocco wind was blowing and the palm trees bent with each gust, naturally following the direction of the latter.

  
Hannibal and Will's dining room was lit only by a small antique lamp and a few scented candles. An ancient turntable model filled the room with Bach's _Adagio_.

  
In that harmonious and solemn atmosphere, bullets began to rain. The glass shattered and poured to the ground like a violent wave.

  
_"... So whatever happens you will always be a part of me, you will be inside me even when I am gone."_


	4. Chapter 4

_6 years earlier_

  
Hannibal and Will left the cabin in Labrador in the spring. From that place they kept very little, but in their palace of memory it was the place where they had physically consumed their love. In fact, in recent months, the only things they had done waiting for spring were cooking, reading, cleaning and, above all, having sex. Lots of sex. Like never before in their life.

  
-

  
When it was time to leave, Hannibal and Will cleaned the cabin carefully and took what little money they had found hidden around. They found some in a container of flour. It was enough to reach their destination: Québec City, the oldest city in North America and Canada.

In the first days of their arrival they had found a couple of keys in a drawer. They might have been from a vehicle, but they found nothing near the cabin. However, rummaging through the papers of the dear old deceased landlord, they discovered that he owned a van parked in a shed a few kilometers from the cabin. They had the means that would allow them to leave.

/: -

  
The snow had melted now. Nature was slowly beginning to resurrect, just like what was happening to Will. In that snow, in fact, Will had by now buried his marriage to Molly and his whole life. Now he would start a new one, alongside Hannibal. Risen, that’s how he was feeling as they left their love nest.

  
Hannibal and Will walked to the shed and found a white van inside. Hannibal checked the engine and gasoline. Everything seemed fine. The old man had saved more gasoline in several cans and a spare battery. Will, looking around, noticed that the shed was loaded with tools and also some fishing rods. He almost felt a squeeze in his stomach thinking about how the man's life came to an end.

  
"Will. It's time to go." Hannibal called him. Will walked over to the vehicle and opened the door from the passenger side.

  
Hannibal started the van. The engine roared and the vehicle took off.

  
/: -

  
Many surprises occurred in Québec City. Will was convinced that once they reached the city they would have to rob someone or kill someone Hannibal style to get some money and afford a hotel to sleep in. The plan wasn't staying there too long, just the time needed to get organized. And _then what?_

  
Will knew Hannibal had a plan in mind, but he still didn't want to tell him. He was not the only one who liked to tease his partner.

  
In any case, they didn't have to do anything illegal, because to Will and Hannibal's surprise, the FBI hadn't found a secret account in Switzerland under a false name. With that money, they could start from scratch and live peacefully for probably the rest of their lives. Will had imagined that Hannibal was rich and had made a lot of money from his job ... but he didn't think it was this much.

  
Still, it could be a trap. Maybe the FBI knew about that account and were waiting for Hannibal to withdraw money so they could locate it. But Hannibal and Will had to run the risk of falling into the trap because otherwise they wouldn't have had anything in hand. They therefore decided to go ahead and withdraw the money outside the city and return hoping not to be intercepted.

  
To keep a low profile, Will forced Hannibal not to choose a luxury hotel and take a room in a place accessible to two ordinary tourists.

  
/: -

In Québec City there was not only the surprise of money. In this romantic, historic city with an exquisitely French flavor, Hannibal and Will got married.  
The wedding was arranged by Hannibal, who personally arranged it with the church priest. So it was that Hannibal and Will took their vows on a sunny spring morning, in the Église Saint-Félix de Cap-Rouge, a beautiful church surrounded by flowering trees. In the church there were only the two of them. That was enough for them, because they were all they needed.

  
/: -

  
In the few days that Hannibal and Will remained in Québec City, they tried to keep a low profile but did not preclude the desire to visit the city.

  
The newly married couple went to take a breath of fresh air in the old city. They visited Château Frontenac and took the cable car down to the lower town, where they reached the heart of the Quartier Petit-Champlain, a bohemian quarter frequented by many tourists. There, Hannibal and Will funneled down some atmospheric alleys and visited some antique shops and boutiques. In that area it seemed that time had stopped.

  
For the first time, Hannibal and Will smelled freedom and walked hand in hand in a public place.

  
Before entering yet another antique shop, Will was violently shoved by a man who made room to enter before them.

  
"Faggots." Both Hannibal and Will heard that word come out of the man's mouth. Will stiffened in place for a moment and looked at Hannibal. His husband looked neutral, as if he had more than once received such an insult from someone.

  
"Shall we?"

  
Will noticed the man wandering around the shop. Something inside him told him not to go in.

  
“I'll wait for you outside. I would like ... to take a look at that souvenir shop further on. It's definitely not something that would intrigue you. "

  
Hannibal turned his head to identify the store as if he wanted to make sure Will wasn't lying.

  
"Are you sure? I’ll gladly come to the souvenir shop if ... "

  
Will cut him off almost abruptly.

  
“We don't have to do everything together, do we? See you out here shortly. "

  
Will walked over and gave him a quick kiss to dismiss Hannibal, who was left speechless. He had already sensed Will's discomfort and felt deeply sorry. He didn't have time to say more because Will had gone down the street and entered the little shop.

  
/: -

  
Will began looking absently at the items in the shop. He was not in the least interested in souvenirs but he needed to be distracted after that guy had abruptly pushed him.  
He couldn't explain why it had bothered him so much. That insignificant man did not deserve his attention. Yet Will in his mind imagined smashing his head until his brain came out of his skull. Anyway, that brain wouldn't do him any good since he wasn't using it.

  
That thought evoked the euphoria he had felt when he killed Dolharyde along with Hannibal. He had never felt so alive in his life. Killing him had been even better than killing Hobbs and Randall Tier.

  
 _"Francis with his death made us free, he dropped the veil that was between you and me. It has given us a chance to see each other and it has given you a chance to see and accept yourself. It's a real shame we couldn't thank him properly._ " Hannibal had said one day.

  
Of course, Hannibal wanted to make Francis, along with Will, a work of art. Just like Will had done with Randall Tier. Together, they would create a masterpiece.  
However, the man who had just insulted them did not deserve to be honored like them. He was one of the many "pigs", as Hannibal used to call them. According to Will, such a rude person did not deserve to walk the earth. It would have been more useful to skewer him with a fork and toss him with one of Hannibal's delicious sauces. Only then would that slimy human being have a purpose: to be their meal.

  
/: -

That same evening Hannibal left Will alone at the hotel for a few hours. He hadn't told him where he was going and Will didn't ask. He regretted not doing so. After three hours, Will began to panic. Hannibal had never been away for so long. They had always done everything together, morbidly, and had never parted since arriving in Québec City. What if the FBI found them and captured Hannibal? Will felt sick at the very thought. He didn't want to give up on him right now that he had finally reconciled with himself and his desire to be with Hannibal. If Jack and the FBI had caught them, they would surely have divided them and abandoned them in different places. Maybe in two different counties. They would throw away the key and let them rot in their cells. Will couldn't take that thought.

  
At that moment Will wished most of all to have a disposable cell phone to call Hannibal. Stupidly, they hadn't bought them. Hannibal might have even thought about it, but perhaps love was making him less efficient than usual.

  
Will tried to stay calm, but it was too difficult. He did not know whether to pack quickly and leave the hotel or whether to stay and wait. When in doubt, he loaded the gun he had found in the cabin one day. He wondered if he'd dared to use it in case the FBI knocked on the door. Will sat on the edge of the bed and placed the gun next to him. He waited.

  
/: -

  
Half an hour later the door opened and Will jumped. It was Hannibal. He was alone.

  
"Where the hell have you been all this time?" Will asked roaring. He didn't like the feeling he was having at the moment, a mixture of abandonment and anger.

  
"It's alright Will." Hannibal replied calmly.

  
"You did not answer my question. Do you realize I've been three and a half hours without hearing from you? As far as I know you could also be in Jack's hands!! " Will raised his voice.

  
"Outside." Was Hannibal’s answer. He looked Will in the eye.

  
“Outside where? To do what?" Will was confused and this vagueness of Hannibal made him extremely nervous.

  
“To do one thing. For you. Or, better, prepare something for you. "

  
Will looked at him questioningly.

  
"What thing Hannibal?"

  
“You have to see it. Will you come with me, Will? "

  
Hannibal wanted at all costs to maintain an aura of mystery. Will had no choice but to accept his rules if he wanted to find out what had kept Hannibal away from him for three and a half hours.

  
"All right."

  
Will got up from the edge of the bed and went to get his coat from the small closet next to the door. Hannibal waited for him to dress and then reverently opened the door for him.

  
When they were out Hannibal stopped in front of a car.

  
"And where does this come from?" Will looked at him with an enigmatic look.

  
"I borrowed it." Hannibal said.

  
Will got into the car and tried to analyze it.

  
“Trust me Will. No questions." Hannibal said starting up the car.

  
/: -

  
"Did I stimulate your curiosity enough, Will?"

  
After an hour spent in the car in silence, Hannibal asked him this question.

  
"I don't know if I'm in the mood to be stimulated by your little secrets. I prefer to be stimulated in another way. "

  
Hannibal made an amused grimace.

  
"There is always time for other types of stimulation later on." Hannibal commented with a smile.

  
As Hannibal took a deserted road surrounded by woods, Will wondered where they were going. They hadn't come across a single car for a few kilometers. In that darkness, Will didn't know where they could be.

  
After all, this little trip thrilled Will. He was worried, of course, but also curious.

  
After a few minutes Hannibal parked the car in a clearing where a shed was located. At first glance, it seemed abandoned for years.

  
When Hannibal turned off the engine, Will hurried out of the car and looked around. Hannibal also got out and closed the door.

  
The moon illuminated the clearing and part of the shed. He mastered an unreal silence.

  
“Very romantic, Hannibal. Why are we here?" Will asked impatiently.

  
"Come." Hannibal took him by the hand and led him to the entrance of the shed which was closed at that moment.

  
"What do you expect to find on the other side, Will?"

  
“I don't know, I'm married to the _Mostro_ of Florence, right? Something out of the ordinary that arouses my curiosity? " Will said with an ironic cadence.

  
"Am I succeeding?"

  
"I don't know yet."

  
Hannibal smiled and made up his mind to open the heavy door. Inside, there was total darkness.

  
Hannibal released Will's hand and went to turn on the light. It was at that moment that Will saw him.

  
/: -

  
In the center of the shed, surrounded by dirt, dust and hay, was the man who had pushed Will in front of the antique shop. At that moment, however, he was lying on the ground and wriggling like a worm. Hannibal had tied his legs and hands with ropes. An adhesive scotch closed his mouth. The man emitted desperate groans, probably trying to ask for help.

  
Will turned to Hannibal.

  
"Did I get your attention?" Hannibal asked.

  
"Definitely."

  
Hannibal approached his husband. For a moment Will had a déjà-vu. He saw himself in the stable with Hannibal the night Peter Bernardone's social worker begged him to spare him.

  
"When this man pushed you I saw your expression, I read your mind. I felt compelled to do something about it. I would like you to consider it as a gift from me. " Hannibal whispered.

  
"Like a wedding gift?" Will asked instinctively.

  
"If you want. All I want, Will, is to make you happy. This is the only thing that really interests me. "

  
Hannibal had always said he only wanted the best for Will. But first, Will didn't want to accept what Hannibal had to offer. Now, however, he does.

  
/: -

  
Will slowly approached the man and looked at him. There was panic in his eyes. He noticed that he had pissed his pants.

  
He bent with his knees forward and tore the adhesive off his mouth.

  
“Who the fuck are you? What do you want from me? Let me go! Let me go! " the man began to scream, wriggling frantically.

  
Will found it miserably pathetic. He looked like a fly stuck in a spider's web.

  
“Unfortunately screaming won't do you any good. My husband has taken you to a place where no one can hear you. " Will's voice was calm as he pulled a small knife from the back pocket of his pants. He always kept it with him. Just in case.

  
As soon as the man saw the knife he stirred even more.

  
“What the fuck are you doing? Stay away from me bastard fag! " He screamed.

  
Will stood looking at him for a few seconds. Up close, he could smell the acidic smell of urine mixed with the sweat and alcohol that the man had drunk before being kidnapped by Hannibal. Then, he cut the ropes and freed him.

  
The man stepped back and stood up.

  
"Bastards! You will pay for it! I will make you go through hell! " the man pointed his finger at Will. His hand was shaking.

  
He tried to pass him to reach the exit and when he flanked Will, he suddenly stopped and let out a groan.

  
"We have already gone through Hell." Will said through gritted teeth. His hand was wet with the thick and warm blood of the man.

  
Will had stabbed the man with the knife at the level of the intestine and the blood began to pour copiously down his shirt, pants and shoes. A puddle was already forming on the ground.

  
Hannibal stood still a few feet away from them. He did nothing.

  
"Bastard…"

  
After the man said it, Will stabbed him again. This time with more force. The man leaned forward and let out another strangled groan.

  
The man tried to pull himself up and grab Will’s neck with all his remaining strength. Will with an instinctive gesture pulled the knife out of his guts and stuck it in his throat. The man gasped like a fish out of the water. As soon as Will pulled out the knife, all the blood splashed on his face and neck. Again, Will had a déjà-vu. This time, however, he remembered how Dolharyde had stuck the knife straight into his cheek from which a copious splash of blood had come out. He had smelled the metallic taste of his own blood and had swallowed a good amount.

  
The man fell to the ground dead. It was over. A large pool of blood began to form around him.

  
Will stood staring at him. His hair was dripping with blood. His face, his neck and his clothes were soaked with it.

  
At that point Hannibal approached his husband and stroked his blood-stained hand.

  
“ _With all my knowledge and intrusion, I could never entirely predict you. I can feed the caterpillar, whisper through the chrysalis, but what hatches follows its own nature and is beyond me_." - "Isn't that what you told me?" Will commented turning to his husband to look him in the eye.

  
"Now, looking at me, what do you see?" Will asked in a low tone.

  
“The most magnificent moth, a unique creature of its kind. Are you familiar with _Acherontia atropos_? Acherontia comes from the Greek and means ... "

  
"Acheron." Will anticipated it.

  
"Exactly. One of the infernal rivers that, according to Greek mythology, is necessary to cross to access the kingdom of the dead. The epithet " _atropos_ " instead derives from the name of one of the three Greek moiras, Atropos, who was assigned the task of cutting the thread of life. In Italian, it is called " _La sfinge testa di morto_ " because on the back stands a whitish spot with two black dots that resembles a human skull. This uniqueness distinguishes it from any other moth in the world. "

  
Will said nothing and smiled almost amused. He took Hannibal's face and kissed him passionately. Hannibal could be downright indecipherable at times, but at least Will knew that he had gone from a mongoose to a moth.

  
From all this experience Will came out invigorated and terribly excited. He felt hungry for life. From the life Hannibal was offering him.

  
Hannibal's cheeks were stained with the man's blood, but now neither of them paid any attention to these details.

  
At the mercy of their deepest urges, Hannibal and Will furiously undressed, kissing and sucking each other's bodies.

  
They desperately made love naked in the pool of blood, next to the man's bloodied corpse. Hannibal bent to his knees and Will astride him with his hard cock inside Will.

  
Their moans filled the empty and humid air of the shed.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had just risen and the rays of light entered the bedroom violently. The floor was an expanse of glass shards, pieces of furniture, and shells of all kinds. The chariots of an antique vase were scattered all over the floor and over the carpet. The flowers it contained were now shriveled. The water inside had now dried up. Remnants of sand brought from shoes traced a small zigzag path.

The double bed was riddled with knocks and the sheets were unmade. Everything in that room was destroyed.

"Good morning my love. How are you?" Hannibal's voice warmed the atmosphere. Will opened his eyes as Hannibal kissed his shoulder and stroked his back. Hannibal had a cut on his cheek. The blood had dried, but the cheek was still swollen.

“Never been better. You?" Will laughed and noticed that his ribs ached. He must have a bruise.

"The same. I'm going to prepare a nutritious breakfast with what's left and then I'll take a look at you. "

It seemed a day like any other. It wasn't. Downstairs there were ten corpses and their home was completely destroyed.

"I'm fine Hannibal." Will reassured.

"Are you telling me I can't take care of my husband?" Hannibal brushed a curl off his face, revealing a shallow cut on his forehead.

"I have an idea of how you could take care of your husband." Will lifted his leg and wrapped it around Hannibal's body.

"I see."

"Don't tell me what we did last night didn't turn you on."

“Not that I have to kill a couple of people to turn me on. I already have who turns me on. But yes, it was very exciting. " Hannibal admitted.

"I'm definitely excited now." Will said. Everything hurt, but right now he would numb his pain with sex. He moved his hand to Hannibal's crotch and stroked the area.

At that moment something caught their attention: they both heard footsteps downstairs. A sole landed on some shards of glass, making a noise.

Will and Hannibal looked into each other's eyes. Hannibal took the kitchen knife he had kept close to him and rose from the floor. The couple, in fact, had slept on the floor because they could no longer use their bed.

Will started to get up too, but Hannibal signaled him to stay on the ground. He would go to take a look. Will didn't agree very much, but he let him. They couldn't risk making noise. They didn't know who entered their house. Maybe there was another bounty hunter.

Will tried to stay still and noticed he had a splinter stuck in his elbow. It hurt him.

/: -

Ten bounty hunters had broken into their home the previous evening. Hannibal and Will hadn't been caught unprepared and hid under a trap door they'd installed in the floor for emergencies. They had never used it before.

In addition to the hiding place, the house was equipped with cameras that could be controlled by any electronic device. In this way, Hannibal and Will could count the number of their enemies and what weapons they possessed.

The bounty hunters fired madly and, as they began to separate to cover more ground, Hannibal and Will came out of hiding and neutralized them one after the other. Some fared better than others.

Some died from a blow to the head, others bled to death because Hannibal had severed their femoral artery or carotid artery. With some of them, the most prepared and likely ex-military or policemen, Hannibal and Will had to face a hand-to-hand fight.

All those years Hannibal had helped Will train for such a thing. But in situations like these, even after years of experience, you were never sure how things would turn out.

"I'm scared Hannibal." Will had confessed to him before Hannibal went to enjoy the sunset.

"You don't have to be, you trained for it." Hannibal had tried to reassure him.

“That's not it. I am not afraid of dying. I'm afraid of losing you. To lose everything we have. I can't imagine a life without you. "

Hannibal had given him a kiss on the forehead and hugged him.

“Me neither, Will. Since I fell in love with you, I have discovered what it means to be afraid, because for the first time I had something to lose. Do you know what I think in these cases? "

"No, tell me."

“I remember that you and I are now one. That you are within me and you will continue to live in me. And that makes me feel complete. Even if I were to die, I would die happily. "  
Will held him tighter and tried to hold back the crying.

/: -

"Jack, what an unexpected surprise." Hannibal's voice echoed within the walls of the house. Will stopped breathing for a moment. Jack was there.

Six years had passed since Will had last seen him. He wondered what he was like now, how he had spent these six years. Had he stopped looking for them and passed them over or had his obsession consumed him? He was probably retired now. Who knows, maybe he was their neighbor and they had never noticed.

It was time to see again a familiar face.

/: -

"Dr. Lecter… ” Jack said proudly. It almost seemed as though he was greeting an old fellow friend after years of not seeing him.

“What do we owe this visit to? I don't think Trinidad was on the list of places to visit once you reached retirement. " Hannibal commented, keeping the knife well hidden behind his back.

"No, in fact." There was a pause. "Is Will with you?"

“He’s upstairs. In our room. " Hannibal emphasized "our" to mark his territory.

"Turbulent night?" Jack asked looking around.

The floor was full of shells, glass and dried blood which contrasted with the cream and white of the furniture. The corpses were hidden in the kitchen. Outside, it was a magnificent day. The wind had died down.

"Last night we came home and suddenly realized we didn't like anything anymore." Hannibal commented using his classic, slightly sarcastic tone.

"I see."

At that moment they were both distracted by Will's arrival who slowly descended the stairs. He wore a beautiful midnight blue silk robe. His initials were engraved on the inside. Hannibal had a matching ivory one and was wearing it at the time.

Jack and Will's eyes met. In Will's eyes, Jack seemed greatly changed, more marked by age. His beard was all white and his face was lined with several wrinkles.

"Hi Jack." Will said harshly.

"Hi Will."

Hannibal and Will exchanged a questioning look. It was still unclear why he was visiting them.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I see you go straight to the point."

“How did you find us? Were you involved in this? " Will continued on his way and pointed to the dining room and the rest of the house which looked like a James Bond movie set.

"No. But some of my sources have located you. "

Will and Hannibal looked at each other again. They wondered where Jack was going with this confession. Had he come to deliver them to the FBI? Did he think they would surrender and deliver themselves into their hands? Perhaps as he got older he had forgotten what Hannibal was capable of. And what Will was capable of.

Hannibal was already ready to use the kitchen knife. But Jack didn't seem to have a weapon on him. Maybe he had hidden it behind his back. At that moment Hannibal and Will studied the possible next moves: they could kill him, take a trophy, perhaps his heart, and escape as far as possible.

Or they could bury the body. But that took time. Maybe they could burn it or throw it into the sea. Certainly Hannibal and Will did not lack imagination. But the question was this: did they really want to kill Jack?

“I'm sorry to hear this news. You are retired, but you have not been able to resist the temptation. " Hannibal commented visibly disappointed.

"Does this make me weak?" Jack asked. The air began to get more and more tense.

"Exposed." Was Hannibal's dry reply. Will looked at his husband and knew that Hannibal would make his move any moment. But in his heart, something told him it wasn't right to kill Jack. At least not yet.

"Can I speak to Jack privately?"

Hannibal was almost surprised to hear that request. He looked into Will's eyes and realized that Will was unwilling to proceed. Will seemed confident in what he was doing and hoped Hannibal would let him try. Jack's life was now in his hands. He would talk to him and if he didn't get what he wanted from Jack… then his fate would no longer rest on him.  
"Okay Will." Hannibal granted him that one attempt. If Will failed, Hannibal would get his way.

Will waved Jack over to one of the chairs. The only one that was not totally riddled with bullets.

"Listen. I don't know why you're here, but it would be wise for you to go back where you came from, Jack. " Will said sincerely.

“I'm here to talk. I want to offer you a deal. "

Will looked at him confused.

"A deal? I thought you were retired. "

“I am, in fact. I didn't notify the FBI. They don't know where you are, for now. " Jack looked him in the eyes.

"And you, exactly… what role do you hold?" Will asked suspiciously.

“Listen to me, Will. Even if I don't speak, they will soon find out where you are. We've been through a lot together. In the last few years I've thought a lot about you and I prefer to remember the good times we spent together rather than the bad ones. "

"Why, have there been any?" Will didn't want to be fooled by Jack. He knew that the other would try to manipulate him by breaking through his empathy. Those times were gone.

“I know it and you know it too. Maybe old age is making me softer, but I've lost a lot in my life and I don't want to lose you too. The past is the past and I want to put a stone on it."

"Also about the fact that I shot you?"

He couldn't forget that detail. In fact, in Labrador, while Will was running away into the woods to join Hannibal after being tracked down by Jack and the FBI, there was a fight. Will pointed the gun at Jack and fired a shot, almost unwittingly, and hit him in the shoulder, just as Jack had done with him all those years ago.

“I already forgave you for that. Don’t you understand? I'm offering you the chance to save yourself! " Jack continued.

"Save myself? I can no longer save myself. And it’s fine. "

“Well, not for me. I want you to listen to me. If you come with me now and collaborate with the FBI, you can get a plea deal. We could negotiate and you would avoid the electric chair. "

"And Hannibal?" Will asked. Jack said nothing.

"You just don't understand Jack."

"What? What do I not understand?"

"I love him."

Jack stiffened and looked at him bewildered.

"What?"

“Jack, Hannibal is my husband now. We got married five years ago. " Will raised his right hand and proudly flaunted his wedding ring. “This is our home. What did you think? That we shared the house as roommates? Why do you think I jumped into the ocean with him? "

Jack seemed deeply troubled by the confession.

"I just want to help you."

“I don't want your help. Don’t you understand? I'd rather die a hundred times than live the rest of my life without him. He is my compass, my constant. " Will said firmly.

“So what are you going to do? You have no choice, Will. They will find you. "

"I have a choice." Will looked him straight in the eye to make him understand that he had a choice, and it did not go in his favor. "And you have one too." He added.

"And what would that be?"

“I was wrong not to follow Hannibal once. I will not make the same mistake. If you really want to help me, you could buy us some time. " Will tossed that proposal onto his plate. Now it was up to Jack to decide whether to accept it or not. His life depended on it.

"Such as?"

Will walked over to him.

"Give us a little head start and then call the FBI. If they find us anyway, then it won't be your fault. "

Jack studied Will very seriously. Will didn't give him much choice. He was no longer the person he once knew. Being with Hannibal had shaped him.

“If you do this for me, I promise you we won't come looking for you if you don't come looking for us. It's the best I can offer you. "

Jack nodded slowly and took his time to evaluate the offer. Inside, Will prayed that he would accept it.

"Are you happy, Will?"

His question took Will by surprise.

"Yes, very much."

He knew what it meant to be happy because he had been happy with his Bella. He knew what it meant to love even though perhaps in his life he had put love aside from all other things.

When Jack asked him if he was happy, Will thought that there probably wasn't much happiness in his present life. Perhaps, if he finally let them go, he could achieve an inner peace, which was always better than nothing.

"Okay Will." It was his decision.

Will felt terribly relieved.

"Good."

There was nothing left for Will but to call Hannibal and pretend to brief him on the situation. In fact, they both knew that Hannibal had been eavesdropping the whole time. He would never, ever, leave him alone with Jack.

/: -

Jack let them take the bare necessities before leaving the house, which very soon would be overrun by forensics and the FBI.

Before leaving their home for the last time, Will looked at Jack without knowing what to say.

"Go." Jack said nodding his head to tell him to get away. Will nodded in thanks. Neither were good at goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Jack." Hannibal greeted Jack soberly.

"Goodbye, Hannibal." Jack looked down and then he let them go.

In case of emergency, Hannibal had a small wooden pier built a few meters from the house. Waiting for them, Abigail was moored.

Before getting on board, Will looked at what had been their home for five years. He thought saying goodbye would be more difficult, but in truth he didn't feel too sorry.  
The world was big and there were so many places he wanted to visit with Hannibal. Surely their house in Trinidad would have had a special place in their palace of memory, but it was time for them to turn the page again.

Jack would allow them until sunset, just enough time to get away enough and get to safety.

/: -

Hannibal and Will left their beloved island to head to the Cayman Islands. In front of them, there was only the ocean.

While admiring the horizon, Will was surprised by his husband who hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on the neck.

“So, it’s time to take a look at the wounds, don’t you think?” Hannibal said. 

"I guess so..." Will replied with a smile. They definitely needed to clean their wounds and change.

"I love you Will." Hannibal said suddenly.

"I love you too Hannibal."

"Since I love you so much, I grant you the privilege of deciding our future destination."

Will looked down. They could choose any place, they could go wherever they wanted. For years they had prepared a contingency plan and they were ready for anything.

Will could say a random country and city and Hannibal would follow him. However, Will knew they had unfinished business and it was time to close it.

"Before we go where we want, we must first pay someone a visit."

Will brought his arms over Hannibal's and stroked them softly. Then he pulled away and looked Hannibal in the eye.

Hannibal's pupils dilated. He had his full attention.

"Who will have this honor?" Hannibal asked, even though he already had a suspicion.

"Bedelia."

Hannibal smiled at him and put a hand to Will's face and stroked it.

"What a cunning boy you are."


End file.
